Withdrawl
by Sakura-Revolution
Summary: AU Kimblee is a drug addict, Greed is a dealer, Archer is just plain evil, and at some point there will be yaoi, if I decide to keep going. RR Rated M for drug use, and later on, for some naughtyness.
1. Kimblee Shaking

Kimblee stared at himself in the mirror. Everything about this seemed like a bad dream, from the black eye that seemed to make the gold of his eye even more conspicuous, to the line of eyeliner that had dripped from the other, making his face burn a little. He rubbed at the makeup until it went away, the leaned closer. The mirror was propped against the wall, on a card table that might give up the ghost any moment, and Zolf briefly wondered if this was some sort of cosmic joke… his entire life could pass as a prank by the universe… abandoned by parents, whored out by brothers, and finally possessed by a smooth talking freak with bad dental work who held him with a purely chemical bond. He stood up, and nearly fell onto the floor from the shaking in his legs. He needed a fix, fast.

He briefly considered trying to find someone else to get it from, according to his brothers, he was pretty enough, and who didn't love a living skeleton with a drug addiction. He sat on the floor slowly, and giggled for awhile. Really, that creep was his only choice, and said creep knew it too. Zolf considered standing up, but decided quickly to crawl, over to the phone and pulled it down to sit in his lap while he took support from the cracked wall behind him. His hair was a mess, he knew, he would have to muster up the strength for a shower before 'Greed' arrived. He licked his lips slowly, before punching in the number and closing his eyes against the light that was driving him absolutely crazy. He waited, listening to the ringing noise, and when he got that damned machine, he nearly screamed.

_"Not home. Be back. Leave message, oh, and Kim, get a job."_ It said, and Kimblee laughed quietly. He had a job, and that bastard knew it… he didn't have time for anything else with greed's calls 'just to be sure' sure of what, Zolf didn't know, but he had a sick suspicion. He quietly left a short, nondescript message, something about missing him, and hung up. He then crawled towards the bathroom. Greed would be over soon… he could feel it.

(I was feeling angsty... AU of course... Continue or no?

Leave a review... they are beloved above all other things, especially this late at night.)


	2. Greed gets a call

'Greed', or Gin Mikado, although hat name hadn't been used in years, was in fact home when the call came, he was boiling a codeine mixture with chloroform. He looked at the machine, then smirked and let it pick itself up. He knew who it would be… Zolf was getting more and more hooked. Greed almost considered finding a treatment center for him… But then he would have to wait all that time before going back to his usual 'hobbies.'

It was a mental argument, part of him insisting he was killing a kid, part of him arguing Zolf was dying years before Greed met him, and the most logical side quietly reminding him that Zolf might go to someone else for a fix and come back with an STD. Greed shrugged these thoughts away, and finished up… he could do the rest later. Right now… The most stubborn pet he'd ever had the (dis)pleasure to know was being sweet enough to ask him to visit… and one did not waste opportunities. He pulled on a shirt, wondering what he had been 'cooking' without a shirt in the first place.

Greed took a quick look at himself in a hanging mirror, and decided he looked fine, grabbing a messenger bag off the couch and his keys out of yesterday's pants.

The car sputters a few times and Greed gave it a little more gas, cursing under his breath. The car and he went way back, but he would swear it sensed when he's going to get sex and rebelled against him those days. He finally got it going, and with a grin turned onto the turnpike towards Kimblee's little shack. He could almost feel the universe smiling down on him.

(A/n: I actually had to google and find a recipe for Greed to imitate…

Two people the second day the first chappie was posted told me to continue... I feel so darn loved!

o.O)


	3. Archer

Officer Frank Archer had been calling the damn house for almost an hour and gave up tossing his cell phone back in the drawer and rubbing his temples. He knew that there was no way Zolf had left, god he had been reeling and falling, crying that he was thirsty when frank had left that morning… it had taken all his will power not to call in sick and… enjoy this chance while it presented itself, but he had sighed and brought him a glass of water and the remote, carrying him to the couch and promising to cut the day short.

Zolf had called him an obscene name, so he knew he heard. He thought briefly of trying Maes's number, but was a little sickened by the thought of getting one of the whores.

He laid his head on his hand and dozed, not a lot to do in this town, when you were looking the other way, was there?

_flashback_

Frank smoothed his hair down in the same cracked mirror that years later, his younger brother would evaluate his "presentablity." He looked over at said brother, who was trying to get the cat to come to him, and doing a rather poor job of it, and picked him up. Ten years difference in age made this an easy task, despite the sudden bout of screaming and yelling from the toddler.

He ignored it and set Zolf inside the closet.

"Just until I get back from work…. But the social worker might see you if you were roaming free…"

Frank shut the door and bolted it, Zolf didn't dare make a sound.

_end_

Frank woke up at three and decided to go home.


	4. Because I got a review

When Greed got to the apartment building, he listened to the door for a moment to determine if Kimblee was there. Not that he had any doubts of course... Kimblee didn't leave often, and especially not when his brothers were away from home. He let himself in and looked around. The place was a mess. Sad, really. Kimblee could clean, he knew it. The place had been immaculate three months ago before Kimblee turned 18. You could've eaten off the floors even. Now that there was no one to care what happened behind the door, the care had slacked off.

He moved slowly, not sure if any of the police bother's "friends" were around. For awhile after Greed met the teen, his brother had been calling in "favors" from other men on the force to keep Greed away. But today the apartment seemed dead and he came into the hall, spotting Kimblee sitting against the wall.

"There you are, sweetie." He said teasing. Kimblee growled some vauge obscenity and laid his head on his arms.

"Oh, don't be that way." he said, sitting down and wrapping a strip of rubber tubing around Kimblee's arm. The black haired teen stirred a little and looked at him. When the needle went in he gave a hiss and almost yanked backwards. Greed grinned and leaned nice and close.

"See now... I bring good gifts." He said, pulling Kimblee's face closer. Kimblee made a soft relaxed sound and nodded. his world had suddenly become far more livable.

So much so that he barely noticed Greed unbuttoning his shirt.

(A/N: akrana 001. this one's for you.

And to anyone else who reads my stuff.... SEE!? You CAN get my lazy ass to update if you reveiw me!)


	5. I got more reviews I'm loved!

(A/n: Guess what, lazy ass got another review! Well, I think I've gotten a few, but I didn't give them reviews... sorry folks. I will make this one long enough for everyone.)

Frank drove home slowly, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. The radio droned on with some hip-hop artist and his pleas for the world to recognize his gigantic phallus, so Archer switched the radio off. Maes had some strange ideas of music. He had a feeling that punk of Zolf's would be at the apartment, and whether it took a well placed bullet or not, he was determined not to allow this mockery of a relationship to continue. He felt almost bad about letting Kimblee "pay the rent" in the past, but with a respectable job on the force, and the money their deadbeat father was finally sending more or less regularly, that wasn't necessary anymore. Why wouldn't Kimblee just repress those pesky memories with alcohol like normal people did?

He turned into the apartment building lot with a sigh. Once his father snuck into his head, it made it hard to keep his mind "respectable". Al he could think about was the bastard and his abandonment of the family. Frank had gotten used to living more or less alone at six, he could reach the stove, cook a meal for himself (although admittedly at that age he wasn't very good at picking healthy options, hence his life long battle with anemia) and was fine. But then Father returned with his first brother, that sneaky brat Maes, bearing yet another woman's last name. (Frank himself did not share a family name with his father.) And to make matters worse, when Frank turned eleven a sickly toddler joined the family. Zolf had been Frank's, and Frank alone's, burden ever since. The child had never really gotten any better with age, and in fact soon proved his weakness of mind by utterly losing his. Frank sighed again and climbed out of the car, heading inside.

Kimblee better have dinner ready, he decided. Or there would be trouble.


End file.
